A Collection of Songfics
by OtakuSkittlezRV
Summary: A collection of songfics written for the RenkotsuYuka pairing. First up - 'I Am Fred Astaire.' by Taking Back Sunday
1. Default Chapter

I Am Fred Astaire

By: Skittlez and OtakuSailorV

He walked down the street to her school, they had planned to meet during the night there, when the security wouldn't be looking, and there were no other kids within a hundred yards.

_I've come to the assumption that _

_Im gonna be the one that's leaving you tonight, _

_Tonight..._

_Well I've flicked every switch that I could find _

_On my way out just to upset you more_

_(Just To keep you busy)_

_Just to make you angry _

_(Just because you were right) _

_Just because you were...  
_

He saw her lingering by a tree quietly. She was usually a big-mouth. He smirked to himself and put a hand in his pocket.

_On side streets in heaven,_

Let's get this out and on the table...

Fast forward to say four o' clock,

Im keeping time, I'm holdin', we're always holdin',

(Always holdin)

_We're always holdin, holding out..._

_And that's what got us here in the first place, __we _

_Should have never come here alone_

_(We should have never bothered at all)_

_Bothered at all...  
_

"Hey." She greeted without even turning her head in his direction. She had heard him coming a mile away, the way he clomped along in those boots it was hard to miss him if she kept perfectly still.

"Hey." He replied, mocking her gently. He mocked everybody. "What's up?" He asked.

Scream older and wiser, Still filled with resentment  
We get it, we get it....

_(I haven't been happier since)_

Older and wiser, Still filled with resentment

We get it, we get it....

_Happier _

_(I haven't been happier, no, I haven't been happier, not since...)  
_

"Sky." She replied, not quite sure if he had been mocking her before or not. Still, she would retaliate either way. "And you." She added as she recalled how much taller he was than she was.

_Well...five o' clock the floor caught fire with footsteps _

_(My footsteps) _

_And spread like a disease to the door _

_(I'm stumblin' through it but I hear it)_

_I hear its good to stick with you _

_(And you know a whole lot of this, it all could have been avoided when you were courtside for this nightmare)_

_Well since then I got myself come and listen..._

"Only by a foot, kid." He replied rolling his eyes. "So..." he muttered more to himself.

"I am not a kid." She retorted, though not as harshly as she had when he had first started calling her that. It was more like a natural reaction now, more than it was an out-cry at his non-use of her name.

_Scream older and wiser, Still filled with resentment_

_  
We get it, we get it...._

_(I haven't been happier since)_

Older and wiser, Still filled with resentment

We get it, we get it....

_Happier _

_(I haven't been happier, no, I haven't been happier, not since...)_

"Fine, Yuka."

"That's better." She said, crossing her arms as if upset.

_Well, we used to get so much more _

_(I used to, I used to too...)_

_It used to take so much more _

_(I used to, I used to, I used to...)  
_


	2. OneEighty By Summer

One-Eighty By Summer

By: Skittlez and OtakuSailorV

_Come on just say it, _

_You need me like a bad habit, _

_One that gives you the interest of in-depth and love. _

_Come on just say it _

_(Are you afraid to) _

_You need me like a bad habit _

_(Say what you want to, tell me you want to), _

_One that gives you the interest of in-depth and love _

_(Are you afraid to say what you want to, tell me you want to)_

Renkotsu was watching her idly; she wasn't aware of his gaze, not even the uneasy feeling of eyes on her back made her turn as he sat there. It was bright daylight out, so it's not like he could have just walked over and said 'hello' anyway. Her friends were still under the impression that they hated each other to the core.

_Well I hold my tongue use it to assess, _

_The damage from way back when it mattered, _

_But nothing seems important anymore, _

_We're just protecting ourselves from our self, _

_And I don't think I'll ever come back down _

_(I don't think I'll ever come back down) _

_I don't think I'll ever come back down _

_(I don't think I'll ever come back down) _

_I don't think I'll ever come back down _

_(I don't think I'll ever come back…) _

_I don't think I'll ever come back… _

He smirked, biting his tongue and closing his eyes, drifting off into the little dream-world he pretty much never left until his brother was screaming in his ear that he had a phone call.

_Are you ashamed to say what you want to tell me you want to._

Are you ashamed to say what you want to tell me you want to.

(Come on just say it)

Are you ashamed to?

_(Come on just say it) _

_Say what you want to tell me you want to._

_(Come on just say it) _

_Are you ashamed to?_

_(Come on just say it) _

_Say what you want to tell me you want to._

Looking back up, he spied her looking at him questioningly. He smirked again, this time his eyes glittering strangely, and she couldn't help but smirk back at him. One of her eyes narrowed slightly, as if to tell him something, but he never caught the message.

_I'm making the difference_

It just seems pointless

Well I'll be obvious

That's got out of focus

Why can't you just be happy

Why can't you just be happy

And I don't think I'll ever come back down

(I don't think I'll ever come back down)

I don't think I'll ever come back down

(I don't think I'll ever come back down)

I don't think I'll ever come back down

(I don't think I'll ever come back…)

I don't think I'll ever come back...

Finally the day seemed to end. They met up in some discreet location, as Renkotsu would call it. "It's pointless." He told her, like he did everyday, rolling his eyes at her as she tried to sit down in front of him, unnoticed.

_(Just come back… over and over)_

Just come on just say it

Come on just say it

Well I'll just say it

I'll just say it

I need you defenseless, dependent and alone

(Just come back… over and over)

She says live up to your first impression

Well my best side was your worst invention

In case you live without the intention

In case you live without the intention

(Just come back… over and over)

She says live up to your first impression

Well my best side was your worst invention

In case you live without the intention

In case you live without the intention.

"What's pointless?" She questioned, replying the same thing that she did everyday. He never told her what it was that was so pointless, so she always asked, though the curiosity was lost in the question and was replaced by frustration. Geez, why didn't he ever tell her?

_She says live up to your first impression _

_(Come on, just say it)_

_Well my best side was your worst invention _

_(Come on, just say it)_

_Why cant you live without the intention _

_(I need you defenseless, dependent)_

_Why can't you love without the intention _

_(alone)_

_She says live up to your first impression _

_(I just say it)_

_Well my best side was your worst invention _

_(I just say it)_

_Why cant you live without the intention _

_(I need you defenseless, dependent)_

_Why can't you love without the intention _

_(Alone)_

_Why can't you love _

_(Defenseless, dependent)_

_Why cant you love _

_(Defenseless, dependent)_

_Why can't you love…without…love…without _

_(Defenseless, dependent, defenseless, dependent)_

_Why can't you love _

_(Defenseless, dependent)_

_Why can't you love _

_(Defenseless, dependent)_

_Why can't you love…without…love…without _

_(Defenseless, dependent, defenseless, dependent)_

He tapped his fingers as his patience slipped. "Nothing, lets go." he said, getting up and stalking out. She followed quietly.


End file.
